Phone Calls
by annitagrace
Summary: "This is their story told in a series of phone call vignettes. Naru x Mai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt isn't mine.

Author's Note:

It's been a while since I've written something for Ghost Hunt. I hope you guys enjoy.

Read Review.

\- - - - -

 **CHAPTER 1**

\- - - - -

Mai couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the screen of her phone and the name displayed.

—Naru-bou—

She blinked a few times and bit her lip as she contemplated on what to do.

Well, she should just get on with it and answer the damn phone. It's not like he's calling for a mere chit-chat anyway.

From what she'd known of her narcissistic ex-boss, he'd rather go straight to the point. And yet, there's no point at all in calling her after they disbanded the team three years ago.

No point at all after he rejected her confession. Remembering what happened, Mai dropped her head on the table, feeling quite embarrassed.

The phone buzzed once again.

She glared down at the screen before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mai."

It's him.

That deep baritone.

Darn it.

His voice is as beautiful as his face while his personality, on the other hand, is the exact opposite.

"Mai, can you hear me?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and answered as calmly as possible, "Yes. Why did you call all of the sudden?"

Badump.. badump..

"I heard you're looking for a job."

She glanced at the phone, confused. "Umm. How did you know?"

"You just recently graduated from high school, am I right?" He said.

"Yes."

"In order to support the expenses in college, you need a better paying job, correct?"

"W-wait. Why do you—"

"I'm offering you a job in SPR as my assistant."

She nearly dropped the phone. What? "I thought you're not coming back to Japan."

"I'll be managing the SPR branch in Shibuya. So, I'll be staying here for a while."

Here. Naru's here in Japan. Her eyes widened, suddenly she felt a sudden jolt in her chest.

"Oh, and.."

"What?"

"Don't be late tomorrow. Be here at 8 o'clock. "

End of call..

Mai looked at the phone.

"I didn't even accept yet and he's already acting like a boss." She snorted.

Back in the SPR office

"Well, how did it go?" Yasuhara said.

Naru didn't answer.

Yasuhara smiled.

My, my so cold, even though quite a while ago he was asking him a lot of questions about a certain brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **2**

\- . - . - . - . -

Mai took a picture of him.

She whose supposed love interest should be the nice Davis twin and not the man sitting in the president's chair. Her boss whose real name was Oliver Davis, a genius SPK user, famous scholar, and above all, a narcissist. His head was leaning in a slanted position against the back rest. Eyes closed. Chest moving up and down in a deep rise-and-fall motion of someone deep in slumber.

With such a narcissistic, and condescending personality, his sleeping face looked completely different. Angelic even. His gentle and defenseless expression was a stark contrast to his cold and aloof self when awake.

He has such a pretty face, though, Mai thought. His eyelashes were a bit long for a man. And his skin looked really smooth. Those lips of his looked rather soft.

Her hand moved as though her body had a will of its own (lead by her thumping heart) as she took out her phone.

 _click_

"Mai, what are you doing?"

The brunette nearly dropped her phone as she looked across the room and saw a figure standing near the window which has never been there before.

"G-Gene!" She exclaimed under her breath, trying hard to keep her voice as quietly as possible. "How long have you been there?

"Ever since you entered the room." He shrugged.

She scowled at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gene smiled teasingly at her. "I don't think I should disturb you awhile ago."

She looked at her phone and then at him, her face burning. "I— umm.. that was—"

Before she could finish, the chair moved with a creaking sound as the occupier finally woke up.

"Mai, what are you doing here? Who are you talking to?" Naru said as he straightened in his seat.

"Aa.. I— umm. Ah. I just m-made you some tea b-before I go home." Mai said in a rush of stammering and garbled words before she ran towards the door and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, the SPR president walked out of his office carrying with him the tray and the teacup as he headed towards the kitchenette.

He was about to place the tray beside the sink when he noticed something buzzing across the marbled counter.

A phone.

\- - - - -

Next morning at the SPR.

"Mai, you left your phone in the office last night."

Mai placed her bag on the table. "I know. I just realized it when I got home."

"I see your clumsiness hasn't changed." Her boss said in a scathing remark.

Mai glanced his way, her eyebrows meeting in a thunderous scowl. "Come again?"

Naru smiled at her, a smile that shot chills down her spine. "If you're going to take a picture of me," He said. "You should've taken more effort to hide it."

Mai's face turned beet red.

He found out!

Gene smiled as he looked at Mai squirming in panic.

Ah, my brother likes teasing her so much.

\- . - . - . - . - . -

 _How did Naru find out about the picture? Well, who do you think is the perperator?_

.

 _Hope you enjoyed._

 _Pls Read Review_


End file.
